Ten Times
by mewmewgodess
Summary: Small drablets to ten different, random song found on my computer. Song meme. KakaNeji. Shonnen-ai. One-Shot.


**Ten Times**

AN: This is another song meme! My first was for Eric/Kyle from South Park, this one shall be Kakashi/Neji from Naruto! I know it's very random...But I like it! For those who don't know, a song meme is when you put your Itunes to random and write little drabbles to the songs that start to play! The results are...Interesting. You only have the songs time to type it up!

_Naruto  
__KakashiXNeji_

_Song Meme_

**1. Homewrecker - Gretchen Wilson**

Neji did not trust Anko. Especially not with Kakashi. She was pretty and could probably get any guy she wanted to, but Neji knew that she had no chance with _his _man. She wasn't going to disrupt their relationship if he had anything to say about it. She was just a homewrecker.

Neji knew he had Kakashi to himself, but if Anko didn't back off, he would not hesitate to kick her pretty little butt.

Neji watched as she flirted with the obviously taken man, who lazily listened to her. He did nothing, because he knew that she could flirt all she wanted, but that Kakashi's arms would be around _him _tonight. Not _her._

**2. Petite Bourgeoisie - DiscoBitch**

The first time he saw Neji dance, he literally stared at him for the entire song's length. He was an _amazing _dancer! Neji was the silent and mysterious kind of guy, and nobody would have thought that he could move like he did that night! Kakashi had a hard time getting Neji on the dance floor, but once he started dancing, Neji didn't want to stop! It was addicting.

It was also fun watching your boyfriend watch you in awe. Neji thought this as he smiled, dancing to the beat of the party song. Neji dragged Kakashi onto the dance floor, and the two were the last to leave the club that night. And the nights to follow.

**3. Give Him Up - Faber Drive**

Kakashi could do nothing. He knew that Neji was completely in love with Sasuke. And it was this same love that blinded him. Many knew that Sasuke wasn't a 'one lover at a time' kind of guy. Many of his friends. Except for Neji. He remained oblivious. Nobody wanted to be the one to tell him, because they knew that it would break his heart. And nobody wanted to be the one to crush the prideful male's heart.

So Kakashi watched as his former student danced with a random slut he found in the bar that night. Sasuke didn't deserve Neji. Truth be told, Kakashi didn't think _anybody _deserved Neji. The Hyuuga was just too perfect. But he knew that if anybody could treat Neji right, he could. He was loyal to all his lovers and he was honestly ashamed at the way the word 'loyalty' was not in his prodigal student's vocabulary.

He was not going to tell Neji about Sasuke and his disloyalties, but he _was_ going to teach his student a new lesson. Though he knew that Neji wouldn't give Sasuke up, the latter probably would easily. Kakashi knew it would hurt Neji for a while, but he would be happier later on. When he had a _true _man to come home to.

**4. Cowboy Casanova - Carrie Underwood**

Neji knew, like many, how addicting Kakashi's love was. Kakashi could make you have feelings that you just don't want to fight, but Neji knew you should just run for your life. When you're with him, he'll tell you the lies you want to hear, the praises you want, and all that bull. But when it comes down to being serious, forget about it.

A cowboy casanova? Or a devil in disguise?

It didn't mater which it was. Your heart would be broken no matter what.

Though Neji knew all this, he couldn't help himself returning to Kakashi's place every night. He knew he would regret it the next day, but it was addicting. The love, the words, the touch...So _addicting._ A true Casanova.

**5. Two Worlds Collide - Demi Lovato**

They were so different. Neji had the world, but he didn't know what to do with it. He could have anything, but he still felt like he was missing something. That's exactly where Kakashi seemed to fit. Kakashi helped him realize that the world is only so much, you need love to. Kakashi taught Neji to live alone, to be independent. They had their own dreams, their own fears.

Kakashi showed Neji freedom, while the latter showed the former restraint. Two different worlds, collide to become one.

**6. Whiskey Lullaby - Brad Paisley Ft. Alison Krauss**

It was a stupid mistake on Neji's side. A drunken night. Sober, he would never have gone near another man. He was loyal. But the one time Kakashi just happened to be near.

Kakashi felt his heart break. He tried to drown his sorrows in alcohol. But the whiskey didn't erase the memories that he had with Neji.

They found him with his face down in the pillow, with a note that said 'I'll love him 'til I die.' They burried him beneath the willow tree, while the angel's sung the Whiskey Lullaby.

Neji regretted it every day of his life. The rumors were too much. Nobody knew how much he blamed himself for years. The whiskey on his breath never faded away. He tried to make the pain go away, but he could never get drunk enough.

He had enough. They found him with his face down in the pillow, clinging to Kakashi's picture for dear life.

They burried Neji next to Kakashi beneath the willow tree. And the wind carried with them the song of the angels, the Whiskey Lullaby.

**7. White Liar - Miranda Lambert**

Neji walked down the altar towards the man who was suppose to be his one and only. Unfortunately, circumstances contradicted this. Naruto's lies never really added up. Neji had friends in high places. The truth always comes out a little at a time.

He said he was gone to the bar with friends, but Hinata happened to catch him walking out with a pretty red-head.

Neji got over the initial shock quickly. No matter. He wasn't all that truthful either. He told Naruto that he'd be surprised, but that he was a white liar to.

And reaching the end of the altar, he stepped to the side and kissed the blonde's best man. Kakashi.

"There are no more lies to uncover." Neji said, before walking away, smiling, with his hand clasped in Kakashi's larger one.

**8. Up Against The Wall - Boys Like Girls**

Kakashi disagreed with the ever-popular saying, 'It's better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all'. He wished he had not loved at all. Because if he wasn't completely in love with Neji, he would find it much easier to push back the Hyuuga's advances. They're relationship was just too flawed. They had problems that neither bothered to fix.

But now, as Kakashi stared into lavender eyes, he saw a warning flash. He had been determined to discuss their relationship, but now, as Neji threw him up against the wall, the love he felt for him resurfaced, and he forgot everything he had wanted to say. He pulled Neji close to him, not wanting to let him go.

Maybe they didn't _have _to work it out right away.

**9. Need You Now - Lady Antebellum**

Neji sat on his bed, staring at the pictures around him. They both looked so happy in all of them. Neji wondered where the smiles went. He grabbed his glass of whiskey off his bedside table and drank thirstily. Where did the happy times go? He asked himself, staring at the happy memories. He looked at his clock. It was a quarter after one.

He stared at his bedroom door, hoping to see Kakashi enter like he used to. He couldn't help but wonder if Kakashi was thinking about him at that moment. He looked over at his cellphone. He couldn't help it anymore. He'd promised himself he wouldn't cave and that he wouldn't call. But he was all alone, a little drunk, and he needed Kakashi right at that moment.

Neji dialed the familiar phone number and waited for an answer. Kakashi always answered the phone. The only things he said when his former-lover answered the phone was, "I need you now."

**10. Fell Right Into You - Jessie Farrell**

Neji'd been going down a dark path, with nobody whom he could turn to, nobody to love. Then suddenly Kakashi came into his life. It was an instant connection. Neji wanted to know everything about the older man, what makes him sick, what makes him tick, what makes him happy, what makes him sad. All of it.

Every time he went near him, he felt so light, and lost in the sense of something so right. When they're together, Neji feels like he's a much better person. Kakashi brings the best out of him. When they're together, it just feels so right. So perfect.

Their age is very different...But Neji kept asking himself, 'How could something wrong feel so right?' The other never left his thoughts. He was so in love. Blindly? Maybe. Wholeheartedly? Certainly.

* * *

AN: Well this is the end! Here's why I chose the pairing, and some info on the songs! It's all like my opinion, so if you don't care (Which you probably don't) just don't bother reading this. I did this for my own entertainment.

Why I chose Kakashi/Neji? Because this pairing needs more love! It's cute, random, and it's great for one-shots. I was currently thinking of writting a KakaNeji one-shot, so when I got the idea of doing another Song Meme, I realized, why not KakaNeji? I wanted to do a one-shot for them anyways! So here you go! Now for a description of the songs...

1- Homewrecker - Gretchen Wilson : I love this song! I always imagined it with Neji/Sasuke/Sakura, but I found this fit alright to! Anko was the only one who seemed to fit, so that's why I put her. Also the 'pretty little butt' part is in the song, and I just had to put that in! It made me laugh so much, I actually had to rewind the song a bit so I could have the time to fnish it...

2. Petite Bouregoisie - DiscoBitch : This was random. The lyrics don't make much sense, so I decided to just use the fact that it's a dance song . It's a good song though! Just the lyrics are bizarre!

3. GIve Him Up - Faber Drive : I didn't have much trouble with this one. But I did have to restart the song because I didn't have enough time to finish it. I dissed Sasuke because he's a jerk and mean.

4. Cowboy Casanova - Carrie Underwood : For a few seconds I thought about putting Neji as Casanova, but I decided that Kakashi fit the lyrics better. "Looks like a cool drink of water, but he's candy coated misery". Yeah, I had a little trouble trying to scenario it, but I think it ended up alright.

5. Two Worlds Collide - Demi Lovato : I'm kind of, but not really proud of this one. I found it very random. I kept to the lyrics a lot though, and even put some of them in there.

6. Whiskey Lullaby - Brad Paisley Ft. Alison Krauss : This is a beautiful song. I suggest you listen to it now that you know what it's about. It's a lovely story. The video is cool to. I feel like I massacred the song and it's beauty though by writting this...

7. White Liar - Miranda Lambert : This will make more sense to people who've seen the video. I based this off the video more than the song. And I dissed Naruto because he's the other character that I don't mind insulting.

8. Up Against The Wall - Boys Like Girls : I had to go find the lyrics to this one. Even with the lyrics I didn't really understand what the song was about, so I did the best I could by putting the lyrics in it and hoping other people can understand it better than me! (This is my favorite drabble of them all.)

9. Need You Now - Lady Antebellum : I really like this song, and I'm pretty proud of this drabble. I used a lot of the lyrics in this one.

10. Fell Right Into You - Jessie Farrell : This is a good song, but the lyrics are hard to use in a drabble. I found anyways. I liked ending this with a happy song though! And I decided to finally put their age difference in there somewhere.

Hope you liked reading this! Have a good day/night and please comment! I'd like to know what others think of this pairing! I suggest you do this as well, because it is very fun to do! And it helps you find the meaning behind some of your songs!

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


End file.
